The Scope of the Present Invention:
A great deficiency in the technology available for local businesses has been identified. Location Based Services (LBS) represent a huge advertising and mapping market—estimated at over $150 billion a year. It represents a big opportunity in the navigation market that has not been explored yet.
Existing System and Industry Trends:
Local mapping today is mostly paper: Mall maps, store maps, mapping of department stores, commercial buildings, hospitals, schools, campuses, municipalities, shopping centers, down town districts, indoor facilities, building maps, parking areas, parking garages, amusements parks, subway systems, transit maps, museum maps, area attractions maps, hotel and resort maps and even more importantly the emergency maps and procedures posted in buildings.
Factors in Local Mapping:
Local maps can be of either indoor or outdoor locations.
Local maps are available on paper, on the web and, in some cases, on a kiosk within the facility.
A high degree of accuracy is needed in order to provide usable maps for navigation indoors—less than 10 meters—to a store or even a parking space.
Global Positioning Systems (GPS) cannot provide acceptably accurate mapping, as it is only accurate to within 100-200 feet. This is one reason that the GPS industry does not provide this type of mapping. The same is true for cellular network providers, as the accuracy is also 100-300 feet, and then only when the signal is available. Signal availability is often a problem indoors and also when it is most needed—in an emergency situation when most of the cellular network fails due to high demand. Again, this is the reason that there is no local mapping available for cellular users. (Local mapping equates to accuracy in finding a store, room, or parking level within 5 meters.)
At this time there is no indoor navigation solution. The most recent technology provides access to a user's location through a combination of group “social networking” and a “buddy list”.
Most technology available today attempts to “locate” a moving “user” in an area, the present invention reverses that idea and let the “user” navigate the local area on the local maps.
Indoor navigation vs. Outdoor navigation: Pedestrian navigation is more than locating and navigating, most likely they are at or near their destination already. There are two possibilities, either they are in unknown surroundings and their task will be to explore the surrounding or they are looking for a specific product—their defined goal is like buying a new pair of shoes or getting a book or just going to shop around, exploring a new location, new deals, sales specials, or simply sightseeing.
The theory is based on the belief that “you are what you do” meaning—the service, special sales, coupons discount, or any other deals. They are the key!
The main task of indoor navigation is to show the user where the specials, sales, and coupons and direct-navigate the user to them. The integration of multimodal journey planning and guidance to dynamic waypoints, Sales, specials etc. Complex public interchange facilities are not adequately addressed by existing systems.
In some aspects, indoor navigation looks simpler than outdoor navigation. For instance, the geographical area covered is much smaller and the expected speed of travel—walking—is much lower. However, other aspects make indoor navigation much more challenging. First among these is the unsuitability of GPS and related technologies. Second is that in a complex indoor environment the requirements are more stringent. For example, vertical positioning of the topology and the need for accuracy less than 10 meters—to the store, the product, and even to the aisle or the parking space—cannot be achieved with todays existing system.
The indoor market represents much greater potential than outdoor navigation, as on average people spend more then 90% of their time indoors.
The Objectives and Goals Behind the Disclosed Concept:
The technology behind the disclosed innovation is quite simple—a direct communication between the user device/cell phone, Bluetooth enabled device and a Bluetooth tags/sensors/beacons installed in a known location in an area/building/store facility, without relying on GPS, centralized servers, Internet bandwidth or even cellular communication—they can be supportive are but not essential.
The main concept is to use existing off-the-shelf technology and devices with a minimal cost of deployment and to provide a simple indoor/pedestrian technology which delivers accuracy with an integrated suite of applications especially designed for the user/shopper indoors.
The System Includes:
Ability to load the local mapping at the facility via Bluetooth from a proximity WAP or ability to pre-load the maps via the web portal prior to arrival at the area. (indoormapping.org).
Ability to have special navigation software either as an add-on to existing navigation on the user's cell phone or existing navigation system (car, mobile) as the associated Bluetooth applications.
Ability to deploy Bluetooth beacons in the local area where the beacon will be a known location—waypoints to provide the infrastructure needed to navigate in the area. A very low cost and fast deployment beacon system.
Ability to use the log of the “user” Bluetooth ID or the Bluetooth naming ext. as a key (NOT THE CELLULAR NUMBER) for future marketing purposes or for emergency use. This aggregation of data will be invaluable to retailers, etc. Bluetooth enabled cell phones or old Bluetooth headphone can be used as beacons (potentially a good use for millions of old cellular phones).
System Segments:
The beacons—Parts of the disclosed system include Bluetooth tags/beacons installed in known locations in the area/facility and represent “waypoints”, store/special sales, places etc.
The scanner detection—Whenever a mobile phone or mobile device with a Bluetooth capacity is switched on and loaded with the disclosed application, it will periodically scan the area for the Bluetooth beacons; proximity to a tag/beacon will determine the “user” location on the area/facility map.
The navigation—Can be plotted between waypoints/store/places on the map
The sale sense—marketing tools—The disclosed system works by passively observing the initial part of the scanning of movement. The disclosed system does not monitor or listen to conversations or text messages. Nor does it transmit or intercept any information or interfere with the mobile network operators in any way. The disclosed system is a scanning detector (not a receiver or transmitter), which can observe the unique Bluetooth ID/key set of the device (not a telephone number or name) and aggregate resultant data.
Example of Scenarios:
A user in a mall can load the mall maps of the mall from a Bluetooth WAP system (which can be inside the mall directory point), directly to a cellular phone via Bluetooth.
A Bluetooth navigation application on the user's mobile phone will scan signals from known locations—Bluetooth beacons and will determine the “user's” location on the local mall map (the same way as a GPS) with accuracy of less then 5-10 m. (More beacons with LESS signal range=more accuracy)
The associated assumptions are based on the following facts:                Globally, more “users” carry mobile phones than any other device.        GPS and existing mapping are not accurate enough to handle the local mapping need, particularly indoors where satellite signals are not available.        On average people spend more then 90% of their time indoors.        The Bluetooth is the most used communication method today and it is installed in more than 85% of all new cellular phones. (less then 5% are Wi-Fi)        Bluetooth can recognize other Bluetooth devices in the close proximity.        The technology already exists.        The disclosed innovation is based on direct communication scanning the Bluetooth beacons and the “user's” cellular phone without the use of a cellular network or GPS nor Internet or central system.        The available local advertising marketing is huge with over $150 billion in revenue in the US alone.        
Indoor LBS Applications:
Nav4Parking
Nav4Realty
Nav4Mall
Nav4Sale
Nav4Museum
Nav4Show
Nav4Train
Nav4Sign
Nav4Emergency
Nav4Conference
Nav4ThemePark
Nav4Event
Return2 Parking
This is a concept that offers a complete suite of application from finding parking to navigation of indoor malls\stores and with a capacity to navigate to emergency exits with a low cost to implement and with a business model that can be used to attract customers.
The application represents a big opportunity in the navigation market and will open up new avenues for companies from telephone operators mall store department store owners to navigation and mapping companies.
We present a low cost and easily deployed infrastructure for local based navigation outdoors and indoors without the need for GPS and or cellular networks. Moreover, the concept is especially suitable for local area (indoor and outdoor) services when and where the GPS and the cellular network can't provide the solution and the accuracy needed to provide such navigation (10 M or less).
The disclosed system is based on existing Bluetooth, a technology that is proven to be stable, simple, inexpensive and mature in market use. Moreover, it is a common communication tool and is available on more than 85% of all new mobile phones.
System Architecture:
The infrastructure consists of Bluetooth beacons installed in known locations in a local area. The beacons will respond to Bluetooth device scanning inquiries made by “user's” Bluetooth enabled cellular phone or other Bluetooth device with a an associated program.
The known location of the beacon is set in a small database: the table of the beacon (waypoints=the beacons identities according to the Bluetooth address/name of the beacon) is attached to the local area mapping of the area.
The local area map (mall map, store, building map, area map etc.) will be available to be downloaded via a WAP system at the entrance of the building/mall/area or the directory places to provide the mapping for the navigation,
A “user” can also download the mapping from the “indoormapping.org” before approaching the place to be navigated. The disclosed system creates an indoor mapping portal—indoormapping.org.
A “user's” Bluetooth cellular phone will scan the local area for the location beacons. When a “user” is within 5/10 meters, the location beacons respond, providing room-level navigation accuracy. With multiple beacons installed and possibly receiving more then one beacon's signal, a simple triangulation calculation and options for signal strength will determine the exact location of the “user” on the downloaded map of the local area.
Other signals not on the database list will be ignored
There is a mixed use of beacons and WAP depending on the application (for example in a mall application, the stores can have a WAP to deliver more content to a “user's” mobile device where the beacons serve as navigation “antennae” and waypoints to help the “user” navigate in the area.
Sales Sense—Next Generation Marketing Tools—the Behavioral Module:
Recent published research showed that on average people spend 90% of their time indoors.
Moreover, according to research, indoor navigation may be more important than outdoor navigation and may represent a huge new market.
The disclosed technology allows shopping centers, malls, department stores, buildings, airports, train stations, exhibition centers, museums, and amusement parks to understand the way that their customers or passengers flow through their premises. At the same time it provides the user/shopper with unique indoor navigation capability without compromising user privacy.
The disclosed innovation will allow, for the first time, the navigation and GPS industry to tap into the local advertising market, estimated to be $134 Billion in the US alone.
The disclosed technology provides a reliable method for identifying the path habits and the behavior that people take through an area.
There are a number of advantages to the disclosed technology including:
Extremely large sample size as mobile penetration is above 90%
Shoppers remain anonymous Accurate to within 5 m Based on a Bluetooth technology
For retail areas, malls in particular, the advantages of understanding shopper behavior are significant. Such information can assist the mall to:                Evaluate and improve their retail tenancy mix by identifying which stores shoppers consider complementary        Identify underutilized areas in the mall        Understand the impact of anchor stores on the mall        Measure the implications of particular promotions or center events        Assist with planning day-to-day mall operations        Provide add-ons for the shoppers        Provide shoppers with a “web” like shopping experience        Provide shoppers with incentive/advertising        Increase security        And in an emergency provide the shoppers with alarm and notification        
The disclosed technology is the only system on the market today that can gather information on shopper paths continuously and accurately without the need for Internet or cellular communication and all without compromising the shopper ID or his privacy.
Over the past 6 years, a unique and innovative system and method has been developed, wherein the system and method can also provide a way of surveying the behavior and preferences of the “user” shopper simply by observing the anonymous signals (encoding Bluetooth naming key+Bluetooth ID) given off by their mobile phones and at the same time provide the shopper with a unique special application for indoor navigation.
People like to think of themselves as offering the next generation approach to the LBS market, especially to indoor applications and to areas where a GPS cannot provide accurate navigation.
The anonymous data that can be collected using the technology can be used to provide trend reports showing which shops are most visited and at what times, whether there are sufficient public facilities to serve the visiting shoppers or whether more security staff are needed to name only a few of the potential benefits. Ultimately, the collected data is understood as helping shopping centers to become more in-tune with their customers so that they can create better, more pleasant places to visit.
The disclosed analytics can turn shopping center/department store/store into finely tuned sites, enabling mall/store owners to direct the flow of traffic efficiently around.
In contrast to alternative techniques, there is no device that tracks the user cell phone. In the disclosed method the user device/cell phone is the one that scans and tracks tags/beacons along the route, each scan includes the cell's unique Bluetooth ID (think IP address), and while these ID'S help track the movement of the signal and it's owner, they don't reveal the identity of the user. This is a more precise method than what GOOGLE maps uses to detect a general location on a mobile phone by cell towers which are accurate between 300-1000 meters compared to the accuracy of the disclosed system which is below 10 meters.
Some reports about shoppers: show how valuable behavioral information actually is, and the profit opportunities that come along with this.
Where they go?
Where they go next?
Where they do what?
When they do what?
Who does what?
Understand behavioral patterns across demographics. Similarities, differences and much more.
Sales Sense User Preference Module
Every day millions of people access the Internet and enter their profile, personal information, or answer questions about their preferences in order to access a service/site, to get incentives, coupons, specials, etc. . . . . The sites use the information for marketing and in some cases, share or sell the information. Recent research has found that most people are willing to give information for incentives.
Using the profile and records, the surfing habits of the user (IP) is the way that all the search engine companies make money on the Internet. At the same time they try to direct the content to the user according to their profile/habits.
But what about real life? People spend more and more time indoors (according to recent research, people spend more than 90% of their time indoors).
A scenario of searching for store/item, special sales, and coupons according to a person's desire is repeated again and again. The question is how can one transfer the success of Internet marketing tools and the easy search for the real life? That is the main idea behind the disclosed innovation—what if one can take the profile/the user input with them anywhere and not depend on communication at all, no Internet nor cellular communication is required and more importantly without compromising their identity. Moreover, the user is in complete control over their privacy, more than when surfing the Internet!
In the disclosed innovation, using the associated software, the user enters their profile sales preference and they are encoded into the user's cell phone. Bluetooth naming as a key (Sequence of numbers and letters, much like a VIN# in cars), the key takes part of the Bluetooth device address and the user's profile to encode a key.
There is 3 ways in encoding generating the key:                A. Set segment—the segment keys are not unique and helps to setup the user segment only. In that case the key is not unique and sharing the key presents no privacy issue.        B. To generate a unique key—to be used like the Internet IP. Can be use with minimal user exposes or when user are “register” customer and willing to received additional incentive as a store customers        C. Creates a dynamic key and multiplies profile according to location/user preferences.        
The profile can include: Gender, age—range and sales preference (interest), and does not include any personal profile. It may be the same as seeing the user and recognizing their gender, age-range, and other preferences just by looking at the user. The user is not revealing any kind of information that most of sites asking for in a registration process and no personal information AKA. Name, address, or telephone number is exposed.
As part of the included suite of LBS applications, the user's phone will scan the area for the tags/beacons. For example—by being proximity close to the directory stand in a mall a decoding of the user key will be processed in order to allow the user preference segments and provide the user with ads, specials, and incentives according to their profile “Your customer is telling you what they want, are you listening?”
The main idea behind this is to provide the user with pin-point content according to their desired preference at the location and also direct/navigate them to the desired location where they can find the store/sales/special/coupons or the information that they are looking for, At the same time there is also a benefit to the sale/mall store owner by getting the next generation's sales tools, getting customers' habits and their sales profile, and able to serve better and accordingly the customers.
The sales sense, user preference module is an add-on to the sales sense marketing where it joins the user behaviors module to create a very unique LBS business and marketing model the analysis of these spatio-temoral data can supply high-level human behavior information valuable to urban planners, local business and the Local Based Services (LBS) marketing.
Mall/Department Store/Store Indoor Applications Part of nav4mall/Store
The disclosed indoor navigation takes a further step to give the user/shopper next generation shopping tools by providing them with the following indoor applications that are part of nav4mall/store.
Map and indoor Navigation—brings the local mall/store map to the digital age, allowing download at the directory stand or pre load from Internet site prior to arriving. Ability to navigate from waypoints to waypoints on the map Directory—brings the store/mall directory to the cell phone
Search and Find—store/place/item products that are on the directory—represent waypoints/tags/beacons on the loading maps
Sales/specials—discounts, sales, and coupons, that can be added-on or replacement to the mall/store flyer that provides the shoppers at points in the mall/store, it can even direct the user/shopper to the aisle with the products/coupons and directs the shoppers to what they looking for
Parking and return2parking—although not directly the same beacons (for the parking the proposed system can use long range beacons whereby in store/mall embodiment, the beacons can be short range) the disclosed service allows the user to find parking spaces and location of parked cars.
Info—the information part can provide information about events, restrooms, ATM location, seating area, Kids playground, fountain, public phones etc.
Emergency—A very important part of the disclosed innovation is the ability to provide the user with a unique alarm and notification to the user without depending on other communication links like cellular phones that are prone to failure in emergencies. The disclosed innovation provides the user with the building/mall/store/place emergency procedure and in emergency will help navigate the user to safety.
Panic—part of nav4emergency allows the user to request being located in an emergency.
Privacy: The system does not collect personal information such as name or phone number. It does, however, record the phone's Bluetooth identification number to build a profile of the user or the use of the phone in the area. It is like surfing the web where a “user's” IP address is recorded for future marketing statistics and surfing habits. (with permission from the user). Also, as part of the encoding key into the Bluetooth device (user profile), as describe in the sale sense part the privacy and security increase to the level where viewing the key broadcast by the Bluetooth device can't revile any user Identity unless the user request to be register to get incentive special sales etc., even then his name or other personal Identity are secure and only the Bluetooth device key/ID are record.
The associated marketing: By directly targeting the consumer standing right outside a business, an event, or walking toward a kiosk or restaurant, merchants can maximize their marketing budget while incorporating a new, inexpensive and effective form of advertising.
The “user” is in complete control. They can disable their Bluetooth application any time or just reject content, there is no “spam” effect and the “user” is attracted by incentives rather than generic promotions. In a mall like environment a “user's” incentive to use the disclosed innovation can be further enhanced with the use of the key advantages and packages.
Isn't this all a bit like “big brother”? Not at all, and it isn't even “little brother”! All the system does is log the movement of a phone around an area and aggregate this to provide trend data for businesses. It's much less intrusive or invasive than existing methods that are already in widespread use—for instance CCTV cameras and number plate monitoring as they do collect personal information such as your image or car number plate. The disclosed innovation represents the next generation shopping experience in shopping centers, malls or stores and fits very well with today's business model. Such a service can be offered for free to the “users” and backed by advertising and the use of the data by the stores. Such service and application and the ability to include the full “suite” of applications especially designed for shopping malls/stores and include the emergency part of it will also ease the fear of “locating” or any other privacy issue.
Who benefits from the disclosed technology? Everyone benefits from the trend data collected—it's a way to collect instant feedback from shoppers without having to bother them for information. In the old days centers would have used researchers to survey consumers but this information takes time to collate and response rates are very low these days, as shoppers have increasingly become reluctant to stop and share their feedback. Hence the disclosed innovation provides a very effective method in the same way that TV networks know how many people watched particular programs and use that information to discern what programs to make and how to calculate the costs advertisers must pay to promote their products during different timeslots, the system provides the equivalent for shopping center owners and their resident retailers. It is believed that introducing the disclosed system and the marketing tools above can help the users and the sellers upgrade the real shopping experience of today with the advantage of the web like tools.
The disclosed innovation represents the next generation shopping experience in shopping centers and malls and fits very well with today's business model. Such a service can be offered for free to the “users” and backed by advertising and the use of the data by the stores. Such service and application and the ability to include, the emergency part of it will also ease the fear of “locating” or any privacy issue.
For the first time the shopper will experience Internet type marketing in the traditional sales and advertising venue.
Here are the benefits consumers could see from shopping center using the disclosed Technology:                A. Better in-mall events—the disclosed system can monitor how successful they were by monitoring the sheer volumes of people attending and for how long.        B. Provide shoppers with next generation sales tools: navigation in your mall store facility directly to the sales or specials that you want them to go to.        C. Add-on to the store/mall directory and the in-store mall flyer.        D. Take the guessing from the customer's next want; and then send them directly to the products coupons special they might want.        E. Improved public transport links—by monitoring how people traveled to a centre. With the government's current emphasis on helping people to use public transport more effectively, having this kind of information can have a very positive, local environmental impact. Busy shopping center can otherwise create large volumes of extra road traffic, also with the disclosed search4parking and return2parking application can improve traffic, saving time and gas.        F. Eliminate congestion within the shopping centre—our innovation can help centre management understand whether opening hours need to be extended or whether the centre layout needs to be improved to avoid congestion.        G. Improve shopping center and public facilities efficient—our innovation's data helps managers to understand which parts of their facility are very busy which means they know when to deploy extra employee/cleaners/security to ensure proper service.        H. Better security—over-crowding also leaves shoppers vulnerable to pickpockets and other security risks. The disclosed system can identify congested areas and ensure security personnel are deployed appropriately. And in the disclosed emergency system can provide instant alarm and notification even if the cellular communication or other system is not available.        I. Improved mix of stores and centre layout—the system helps identify which stores are popular and which are not—making sure that the best possible layout and mix of shops is provided for visiting shoppers. If some shops are unpopular they can be switched for brands that customers actually want.        
Altogether this makes for a much better shopping experience.
We believe shopping should be an enjoyable pastime. Who wants to go to shopping center that are congested, poorly laid out, have dirty toilets, are badly positioned for transport links and which pose a security threat to visitors?
How do shopping centre owners and retailers benefit? The benefits for shopping centre owners of using the disclosed technology are huge and there are many possible uses for the information gathered. The system can help shopping center owners get a better understanding of how people use their center such as the order of stores they visit and the time they spend in different areas of the centre.
These days, visits to shopping malls are falling with increased competition from supermarkets, retail parks and the Internet. With visit frequency going down it is critical that the shopper experience at the mall is exceptional and that is where the disclosed system comes in. The information can assists malls at all levels, from the very mundane to the more strategic questions that they face—such as whether or not they have the right mix of retailers across the mall.
Similarly it could help museums identify their most popular exhibits and help exhibition companies plan their venues more carefully around visitor traffic flows.
We are able to provide center with quantitative feedback on whether the changes they make in the mall are successful. One of the ways to do this is by looking simply at how long shoppers tend to stay within a mall.
Don't retailers already measure shopper numbers? Yes they have infrared cameras and counting machines that monitor and count the numbers of visitors to their stores. This measure is known as “footfall” and has been used by retailers for many years. The disclosed system provides another level of data by looking at the aggregate paths that mobile phone carrying visitors take and the length of time they spend—known as “dwell time”.
In the past malls have focused solely on looking at the numbers of shoppers that they are drawing through the doors (footfall) but when combined with dwell time, they can get a much more accurate predictor of their performance.
The system has no idea who you are as an individual, as the system only looks at the path their phone takes—it's like looking at a dot moving around a screen. In isolation this information isn't too interesting until one looks at the wider patterns and trends and see lots of dots taking the same route or visiting the same areas of the mall.
What is the Bluetooth ID number? A Bluetooth ID is like the IP number in a computer network or the Internet which does not contain or reveal your phone number—that the network operator uses to identify your phone. The system uses part of the information as a key to calculate anonymous shopper paths.
The linkage between this identifier and your personal information is not publicly available. The system does not use or have an interest in this information and it would be a breach of the data protection act for us (or anyone else) to get that information without your permission. The system considers the Bluetooth key/ID to be just like the Internet IP address that you get assigned each time you log on to the Internet. It contains no more information than an Internet address. In fact this analogy is very helpful in explaining how the disclosed system works in more detail—as the following point explains.
We do not detect any personal information and have absolutely no idea who you are as an individual. Although the system has an option for users to register as mall/store customers to provide more details about you (still no real ID), like a membership cards that will be provide the user with incentive, coupons or special discounts if participate. More over recent emergency events prove the need for emergency and notification to the “right people” at the “right time”, by keeping the key/ID of the Bluetooth devices that are in the area/facility—nav4emergency can provide instant alarming and notification and navigation to the exit route and to safety all without reviling user ID or breaching privacy of the users.
The business model—Next Generation Marketing: The web advertising and the main focus of search engine success is based on technology that tracks the web user's habits and provides him with related ads according to his interests.
Using the disclosed infrastructure of a Bluetooth beacons—In a mall, store or shopping center environment the disclosed innovation, will represent a very unique ability to bring a web like shopping experience by its ability to keep up on the “user's” “surfing” or shopping habits in the shopping center, mall, or store. It will provide a better shopping experience (coupons, specials sales, according to the user's shopping habits) and service to the shopper.
Even though it may look like a privacy issue, the add-on services, the application, and the idea that it may save the user's life (nav4emergency application) combined, with the fact that it does not reveal the person's name or telephone number, it is the same as the everyday use of surfing the internet when the user's IP is recorded by the web sites and provides the basis for the “ad sense” or the web marketing tools, it is referred to as “sale-sense”.
We believe that introducing the disclosed system and the marketing tools above can help the users and the sellers to upgrade the real shopping experience of today with the advantage of the web like tools.
The disclosed innovation represents the next generation shopping experience in shopping centers, malls and fits very well with today's business model. Such a service can be offered for free to the “users” and backed by advertising and the use of the data by the stores. Such service and application and the ability to include the emergency part of it will also ease the fear of “locating” or any privacy issue.
For the first time the shopper will experience Internet type marketing in the traditional sales and advertising venue.
The disclosed innovation provides valuable solutions that enhance the effectiveness of ad campaigns. The ability to optimize performance in real time has a positive effect on advertiser satisfaction. The fact that this service is well integrated into the disclosed system is a tremendous advantage.
The disclosed innovation is a performance-enhancing technology, providing great data and allowing improved customer service.
It can be an extremely effective way to optimize the performance of offline/online advertising campaigns in the mall/store environment. For excellence in client services the idea is a clear win-win for everyone.
Helping to understand where users are going in the mall/store in real life and their buying behavior patterns will allow the merchants to continually adjust offers, placements and creative content to improve buy-through and maximize sales.
We will evolve the mobile content into a bonfire revenue center that will benefit the shopping mall operator and merchants alike.
The “user” is in complete control. He can disable his Bluetooth application any time or just reject content, there is no “spam” effect and the “user” is attracted by incentives rather than generic promotions.
Probably the best technical analogy would be to compare the disclosed technology with existing web-based systems that measure viewers of web sites, for example GOOGLE Analytics.
These systems work by embedding tags within each page of the web site being measured, so every time a visitor views a page on the site the tag is flagged. This enables the system to collect information on how a visitor viewed a site. This system won't collect any personal information but it will collect the temporary internet address of your computer to uniquely identify you (not as an individual but for instance as “Visitor Xyz75a”) as well as information on how you use the website such as the order of pages you visited or how long you spent on each page. In a very similar way the system observes the unique Bluetooth naming key that setup a user pre-define profile key to provide the user with ad/specials/incentive according to his segment and all with complete user anonymity.
Recent published research shows that, on average, people spend 90% from their time indoors.
More over, according to Research: indoor navigation maybe more important then outdoor navigation and may represent a huge new market.
The disclosed system will allow for the first time the navigation and GPS industry to tap into the local Advertising market estimated to be $134 Billion in the US alone. The disclosed innovation represent the elements of analysis+direct local content+indoor navigation=next generation local base model.
The disclosed Indoor location technologies. Various technologies are used for wireless indoor location. These may be classified in two aspects: The algorithm—i.e. the method of location used. The physical layer—i.e. the wireless technology used to communicate with the mobile device.
Location Methods
Typically, the methods used in indoor locations are “borrowed” from the outdoor GPS location methods inventory. Specifically, four types of method are used indoors:
Proximity Detection (PD), Received Signal Strength (RSSI), Time of Arrival (TOA) and Angle of Arrival (AOA).
Proximity Detection (PD)
This method relies upon a dense grid of antennae, each having a well-known position. But the system reverses the normal detection or localization method in most cases the mobile is detected by a tag/beacons in the disclosed method, the user mobile with the Bluetooth special software scan the area for a known location and a known list of tags/beacons install in the area/facility/store building the tags/beacons have an known name/ID that broadcast and when the user mobile is in the proximity to the tag/beacons it is considered to be collocated with it. When more than one signal detects by the mobile, a simple triangulation process is determine the location in any case the short range of the Bluetooth in this case and in indoor make it a big advantage as it the accuracy can be less then 10 m.
This method is relatively simple to implement. It can be implemented over different types of physical media, and it is the disclosed method of indoor navigation.
Like the PD method, triangulation is relatively simple to implement.
WLAN (IEEE 802.11b): This midrange wireless local networking standard, operating in the 2.4 GHz ISM band, has become very popular in public hotspots and enterprise locations during the last few years. With a typical gross bit rate of 11 Mbps and a range of 50-100 meters, IEEE 802.11b is currently the dominant local wireless networking standard.
It is therefore appealing to use an existing WLAN infrastructure for indoor locations as well, by adding a location server. Such solutions do exist in the market. One limitation of such systems is the fact that WLAN tags are relatively bulky and power hungry. Thus, such locators are mainly useful to locate WLAN enabled instruments, such as portable computers. Note that in WLAN, antennae are actually part of access points (Apes), through which devices communicate with the access network.
Bluetooth (IEEE 802.15)
Bluetooth is a newer wireless local networking standard that operates in the 2.4 GHz ISM band. Compared to WLAN, the gross bit rate is lower (1 Mbps), and the range is shorter (typically 10-15 meters, although there are tags with a range of over 300 feet). The shorter range makes it advantage indoor when you need more accuracy. Also, Bluetooth is a “lighter” standard, highly ubiquitous (embedded in most phones, Personal Data Assistants (PDA's), PC peripherals, etc. exist in more then 85% of the new cell phones) and supports, in addition to IP, several other networking services. Notably, Bluetooth supports serial port emulation, voice, and various types of object exchange.
Bluetooth tags are small, pocketsize transceivers.
Every Bluetooth device's tag has a unique ID. This ID can be used for locating the tag.
Bluetooth Indoor Location
How does Bluetooth location work?
Bluetooth was not made originally for location. From the outset, the standard was designed for communication, in a personal area networking (PAN) environment. However, to facilitate this task, particularly in dynamic ad-hoc scenarios, devices need a mechanism to identify their neighbors, to synchronize, and finally to connect. Such mechanisms have indeed been built into Bluetooth. More importantly, these mechanisms can also be used to obtain an accurate location.
The approaches to Bluetooth location: Finds a tag by using one of two Bluetooth mechanisms, Inquiry and Paging that are used normally for link setup:
The Inquiry mechanism—provides a way for a Bluetooth device to discover its neighbor's Bluetooth ID. An inquiry process typically takes 5 s. it concludes with the inquirer (typically the user cell phone) having the IDs of all those Bluetooth devices beacons (tags) install in the area/facility.
The Paging mechanism—following an inquiry, the inquirer can page (set up a link with) one or more of its discovered neighbors. A paging process typically takes 1-2 s. This mechanism is faster, but requires a previous knowledge of the tag's ID (as well as the Bluetooth clock phase). The relevant location scenario is that of searching for a certain tag. It is the most accurate and the faster response time and it is the disclosed method in door navigation when and where each tag is known address position—waypoint.
Why use Bluetooth for indoor location? Bluetooth has some advantages in the context of indoor location. These include:                A. Bluetooth uses RF—in the 2.4 GHz ISM band, specifically. In this frequency range, radio waves penetrate obstacles, such as walls and human bodies, albeit with a substantial loss.        B. Bluetooth is ubiquitous—Bluetooth chipsets are being implanted everywhere nowadays (phones, accessories, computing devices, etc).        C. The fact that a Bluetooth location system can locate any Bluetooth enabled device makes it more cost-effective. This means that an increasing fraction of humans and mobile assets around would become locatable in a Bluetooth covered site, with No additional hardware cost (no tags attached). The only need is to pre-register these devices.        D. Bluetooth is a low power technology—tags need recharge, approx. once a week (or longer, depend on the usage scenario). Non tags (e.g. Bluetooth enabled phones) are being recharged anyway on a regular basis, so they do not need special recharges. If they are being used for location, the fraction added to their usual (no Bluetooth) power consumption is relatively small.        E. Bluetooth is a low cost technology—the expected high volumes of production (hundreds of millions annually) lead to sub-$5 per chip. This goal has already been met by few IC manufacturers. This would eventually result in a low price for the Bluetooth tags, if and when Bluetooth location systems would become sufficiently ubiquitous.        F. Bluetooth is a multi-functional communication standard—location is only one of the services that can be supported by a Bluetooth infrastructure. The same infrastructure can be used to provide additional network services, particularly remote monitoring and control (by using a serial interface). In addition, Bluetooth provides voice and IP services.        G. In open spaces, relatively free of obstructions and walls (e.g. a large warehouse or a public hotspot), Bluetooth alone would suffice to provide an approximate 2-10 meter error range and that is the range for locating store in a mall or even go to a product in a store.        
Conclusion
The Bluetooth technology offers two unique advantages: one is the penetration into the market—more then 85% of the new phones.
The other advantage is the multi-service nature of the Bluetooth infrastructure that enables using the Location access tags for other purposes, such as for navigating, remote monitoring and control, and for a variety of IP and messaging services.
Applications:
The system use and costs should scale well with its ability for multi use in an emergency and in non emergency to provide local navigation on malls/store campuses, buildings, hospitals, hotels, malls etc., without GPS or cell network using the Bluetooth beacon for navigation. Some of the key applications are:
NAV4Mall, NAV4Store, NAV4Sale, or just University or Building Navigator Explore the indoor mall or inside a department store, navigate to the right place or the store or the department that you need. Navigate on the mall map/store mapping to find your way around all using your cellular phone or navigation system without a GPS. A new kind of service and new marketing way for the malls/store business owners an add-on to local advertising.
With an indoor navigation based on the local map/mall that will provide the user a navigation to his desire location in the mall/store to the right And receiving content according to his pre define preferences the user can be directed to a Store/product even isle inside the store as well a new marketing tool to the store/mall owner to get the customer with a new service. The store will have also an option to deliver more content (advertising, sale, coupons, promo etc.) to the user when he approaches the store or already is inside via Bluetooth push to the user cellular Bluetooth enable. And in emergency—the nav4emergency will kick in, the nay-store mall module is the one that describe in more details in the patent application.
NAV4Museum, NAV4Conference, and/or NAV4Show, explore museums or conference show exhibits in a new unique and easy way, find your way around when navigating on the floor map of the museum conference or the show, indoor navigation, navigate to exhibits restaurants, cafes, lavatories etc., all to the “user” navigation or cellular phone. Any Museum Conference or show provided to the attended a mapping to the exhibits, some provide also additional audio device (headset) to get more information on the exhibits. The disclosed innovation will provide a unique indoor tools that will allow the attended to navigate the museum, conference or show in an easy way directly to his Bluetooth enable cellular phone, when he reach his desire exhibit he will allow to download directly to his cellular and or Bluetooth headset information about the exhibits. An indoor navigation to the exhibits as well to the restaurants, cafes, lavatories etc. All to the “user” navigation or cellular phone and based on the facility map. And in emergency—the nav4emergency will kick in.
NAV4Train
For all the users of mass transportation system the disclosed innovation will allow locate and point the “user” to the exact station or location on a route, an easy way to navigate in the train, subway, underground kind of system, a new way of “subway” or bus mapping in/out door and directly to the user's navigation or his cellular phone. Every day millions of people are using the mass transportation system, trains, subways, buses, each of the passengers depend on the transportation map for the route information as well as schedules and additional services provided by the transportation system. Most of the passengers of today carry with them a cellular phone.
The disclosed unique innovation will provide the passenger with the navigation inside the transportation system directly to the passenger's Bluetooth enable phone; the passenger will know exact location/station on the route as well with additional option information like schedules. A new add-on service to the transportation providers as well to the passengers, utilize the disclosed indoor navigation method, And in emergency—the nav4emergency will kick in.
NAV4ThemePark
Theme and amusements Park navigation, navigate to your desire attractions as well with a new way for register to a “fast pass” kind off lane all in an easy way to the “user” cellular phone without need for GPS Provides a new media and-on service. Ever wonder what it will be like to navigate inside the amusements park to the desired attraction, to know the schedules of the shows at the attractions and even to get your “fast pass” from a remote instead of standing in line. With the disclosed unique innovation all can be become reality and directly to your cellular phone without the need for a GPS. It is believed that the disclosed innovation can provide a new tool and service to the benefit of the amusements parks as well to the user. And in emergency—the nav4emergency will kick in.
Cellular next “Killer Application”: Emerging technology markets are always on the lookout for that elusive “killer app”—the precious, irrefutable application that makes adopters stand up, take notice, and open their wallets. Once it's found, and as soon as adopters realize firsthand the value to be achieved, that killer application eventually
Expands into other, more advanced areas of adoption and innovation. According to research, the next in cellular telephony will be service depend on location base programming, when the cell phone user will receive information according to his location.
There are more than 4 billion cell-phone users in the world. Each day, thousands more sign up. A variety of mobile devices have been developed in recent years that are capable of supporting dynamic navigation and location-based services applications. These include wireless telephones, personal digital assistants (PDA's), personal navigation devices (PND's) and laptop computers. It is believed that the disclosed innovation will meet the desire of wireless service providers to increase their average revenue per user.